Shattering Earth
Allegiances ''Nightclan '''Leader: '''Eaglemoon - brown tabby tom '''Deputy: '''Sunface - bright gray tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Applebush - ginger she-cat '''Warriors:' Cherrynose - ginger she-cat Leopardclaw - yellow she-cat Pinejaw - gray tom Eveningdawn - blue-gray she-cat Dappleleaf - tortoiseshell she-cat Antwhisker - black tom Badgernose - black and white tom Apprentices: Heronpaw - gray and white tom Blizzardpaw - white she-cat Robinpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat Sparrowpaw - brown tabby tom Queens: Whitetail -black she-cat with white tail Kits: ''' Talonkit - gray tom Hawkkit - brown tabby tom Gorsekit - black she-cat '''Elders: Halftail - brown tom missing half of his tail Oneear - white tom missing one ear ''Redclan '''King: '''Blade - silvery gray tom with amber eyes. '''Queen:' Feather - blue-gray fur and green eyes. Prince: Snake - black tom with green eyes. Berserkers: (strong) Lion - golden tabby tom with white eyes. Fang - golden tom with black eyes. Prongs - brown tom with blue eyes. Oak - white she-cat with amber eyes. Falcon - gray tom with blue eyes. Ivy - gray she-cat with green eyes. Combatants: (strong and smart) Venom - black tom with amber eyes. Silver - silver she-cat with silver eyes. Sand - pale gold tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Ripple - blue-gray tom with blue eyes. Holly - black she-cat with leaf-green eyes. Strategists: (smart) Moon - white she-cat with blue eyes. Rabbit - white tom with red eyes. Mint - light gray she-cat with green eyes. Fox - orange tom with green eyes. Trout - blueish gray tom with amber eyes. Slaves: (weak) Worm - gray tom with missing patches of fur and faded gray eyes. Petal - gray she-cat with green eyes. Maggot - black she-cat with crazed purple eyes. Softpaws: Fern - gray she-cat with green eyes. Blood - black tom with red eyes. Steel - dark gray tom with green eyes. Magnet - black she-cat with amber eyes. Ice - white tom with gray and green eyes. Queens: Joy - grayish-blue she-cat with blue eyes. Pine - gray she-cat with amber eyes. Kits: Cookie - brown she-cat with brown eyes. Dawn - brown tom with amber eyes. Dean - gray tom with brown eyes. Seniors: Reese - brown and white tom with orange eyes. Olivander - golden she-cat with green eyes. Fudge - brown she-cat with amber eyes. Prologue “Starleaf!” I was yelling as loud as I possibly could, but I heard no answer. “Help!” I heard a shriek coming from behind me. “I’m coming!”I cried, but I knew she couldn’t hear me over the snapping trees and cracking earth. When I finally got to the screeching, what I saw horrified me. There, lying under a fallen tree was my mate Starleaf. My heart felt as if I would split in two. Next to the corpse I saw three little, lifeless bodies. Two were black, one was gray. Okay, let me tell you this a little bit slower, so we will start from last moon. Chapter 1 It was a bright sunny morning; another perfect day in Nightclan and my clanmates were all laying down, relaxing in the sun, though most of them were sleeping. The thing is, in Nightclan most cats sleep during the day and we hunt and patrol at nighttime. How does this work you say? Well it's very tricky but we use scent and hearing to do those things. Plus we’ve been doing this since we were kits, so most of us are pretty good at it. How do we sleep in daytime? Well, our nests are in ditches or caves, where it’s dark. Now, let’s get back to our story. “Well someone looks happy.”Grining, I turned and saw my mate, Starleaf, beginning to lie down beside me. I was leader so I laid beneath the great ledge which was a large cliff of stone. “I’m just happy there aren’t any foxes or badgers near the camp anymore.” As soon as I said that memories started flooding my brain right when my brain heard the word Badger. I remembered that horrid moment. My mother, Stormmoon was defending the kits with her life. I remembered seeing her slash at the ferocious badgers and snarl at them. Then I saw it. One of them bit deeply into her neck. Then I heard the screech, and I knew she was dead. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I couldn’t stop them. I buried my face in my paws and sobbed. My mates comforting words did nothing. “Don’t worry, it’s over.” Then, just as if those words triggered it, a large fluffy badger ran through the thorn bushes and lunged straight towards the kits den. I stood up and ran straight for the huge badger. Not noticing my clanmates waking up and letting out gasps of shock, I ran even faster. I knew Starleaf was right behind me and that she would fight until the end with me. I could feel the wind flatten my fur, yet I knew I was still several fox lengths behind the badger, and it would take a while to catch up. I saw ahead of me the plains, where there was a ditch where the kits and mothers lived. It was about 30 fox lengths from the great ledge and it was about level with it. Just as I was about to reach the badger, the memories all came back at once. I remembered the badger killing the gray kit, Mountainkit, during the Badger attack. I could never let that happen again. As hard as I possible could I rammed into the large fluffly animal, ending up winded on the ground. I heard a yelp behind me. I knew it was Cherryblossom, by the sound of her voice. My head felt like I hit it on a hard rock. But the plan worked. I caught its attention. Chapter 2 I could feel the badger’s hot breath on my neck. I knew if anyone should die from this, it should be me. I had nine lives unlike any other cat. “No!” I knew it was my mate, Starleaf behind me. But then, I smelled a strange scent. I stood up onto my paws. “Who are you?” I said, puzzled at the stranger. Once the badger gave some bad scratches to me, Me, the stranger and my mate made it ran away, off into the woods that were nearby. Once again I asked, “Who are you?” The stranger said in a soft voice, “Eaglemoon, I am Stormmoon, your mother. I have come to tell you something. Something big is coming. Something that will change Nightclan forever.” As she faded away I yelled “No! Come back!” but it was no use; she disappeared almost instantly. “Uh, what are you yelling at?” I saw my mate, Starleaf behind me. ”Didn’t you see her?”I asked, puzzled. ”No, see who? Well, you can tell me all about it in your den,” Starleaf said. While we walked to our den, I looked around. I saw puzzled warriors staring at me, from the bushes, and exited kits behind me. Talonkit squeaked, “Mama, why didn’t you let us fight the badger?” Another kit said, “Yeah, we could have fought it!” Their mother, Whitetail replied, “Don’t ever try to fight a badger again! You are far too young to be fighting!” As we walked to my den, questions raced through my mind. Was she from Moonclan? How did she help fight off the badger? Why didn’t I recognize her? Why wasn’t Starleaf able to see her? And what did she mean when she said, “Something is coming that will change Nightclan forever”? Chapter 3 When I got to my den, I explained to Starleaf what I saw. “Well that explains a lot,” she said. We laid down in our nests under the great ledge, which I made two of, one for her and one for me. They were made from moss and feathers, which made them very comfortable. I started to doze off, my eyes drifting shut... Suddenly, everything was moving. Snapping open my eyes, I quickly stood up to find my legs were shaking! I could barely stand as I slowly made my way to the camp center to find everything was moving, It was complete chaos. Rocks were falling, cats were screaming in terror and a huge crack formed in the center of camp. Cats were falling in and running around screaming. “What's going on!?” I yelled but nobody heard me. Trees were snapping and suddenly everything turned black. ..... My eyes flew open and I found myself still comfortably resting in my nest. It was just a dream. “Are you okay?” I awoke to hear Starleaf’s voice, but it was coming from a large badger! “You were twitching in your sleep," again it came from the badger. I couldn't stand it. ”AHHH!” I ran as fast as I could to the forest, screaming the whole way until I stopped and I sat down in a clear spot of grass. I sobbed until I couldn’t anymore. Something was wrong with me. Seeing cats as badgers, sobbing whenever I heard the word badger; I had to get my memories under control. I took a deep breath, and pushed the memories to the back of my head. I had to learn to control it. When I got back to camp I saw everyone as themselves, not badgers and was relieved. I explained what happened to Starleaf and she understood. Later I was sharing tongues with my deputy, Sunface. “Blizzardpaw’s training is going well. I think Cherrynose was the perfect mentor for her,” Sunface said. “Speaking of which, where are the apprentices now?” I asked. ”Battle training, well that’s what they said anyway. They should be back by now. Maybe we better find them,” I could see the concern in his eyes, so I agreed. “Okay let’s go now.” We searched the forest for several hours, but couldn't find them. Suddenly I gasped. There I saw a trail of blood leading towards the center of the forest. Chapter 4 “Sunface! Come quick!” As soon as he came, he gasped. “Come on, we have to look for them!” Sunface meowed. “I’m coming!” I yelled back. As we followed the trail, a million thoughts raced through my mind. What if a badger got them? Were they okay? "I think I found the end of the trail!” I heard Sunface yell. When I got there I found a dead vole. “This must mean the blood was from the vole!” I said happily. “Wait a minute, I smell twolegs!” Sunface said. Thoughts raced through my mind, horrible ones. “Come on we have to find them!” I yelled. We followed the scent trail until it led to a large twolegs den. “We have to go inside!” Sunface meowed, determined to find them. Once we got to a twoleg gate, there were two ways we could enter. One was an odd looking flap, and the other was a open window. “Let’s go in through the open window.” I whispered. ”I know what you’re thinking. There is more of their scent near the flap, but the twoleg would spot us for sure if we came in that way.” Sunface replied. I gave a quick nod of my head for an answer, and we headed through the window and into the den. Inside there were huge pelts lying around, and three cages. “Look Sunface, it's Blizzardpaw, Heronpaw and Sparrowpaw!” I mumbled, very happily. “Pssst, over here,” Blizzardpaw whispered. “How did you get here? Never mind, you can tell us when we get home,” I said. It took a bit of struggling to get them out of the cages, we had to put one paw on top and one on bottom and pull, but eventually we managed to get them out. Just as we got outside, a thought came to my mind. “Wait, where is Robinpaw!?” Chapter 5 “Where is Robinpaw?!” I repeated worriedly. “Umm, well… she said she was going to get some plants or something.” Blizzardpaw replied. “Didn’t you ask where she was going?” I asked, hopefully. “No, sorry,” She replied. “Why didn’t you ask where she was going?” I said, feeling furious. “I don’t know, I guess I didn’t think of it…Please don’t be angry at me Eaglemoon! I’m sorry!” Blizzardpaw meowed. I let out a sigh. “Don’t worry, I’m not angry. But we have to find him. Which way did he go?” I asked. “I think he went that way,” Blizzardpaw replied, pointing her tail towards the lake. “Ok, let’s go that way,” I said. As we walked to the lake I thought about Robinpaw. She was going to look for some plants or something? That must mean herbs. Did she want to be medicine cat apprentice? The thoughts vanished as we approached the silhouette of a cat. “Robinpaw, is that you?” I asked hopefully. Suddenly I heard a muffled voice,“Efullmoof id dat you?” “Robinpaw! It’s you! And you have herbs,” I said happily. After she spit the herbs out, she said, “Sorry I went off alone.” “Don’t worry, you can tell me the whole story when we get home,” Then I added softly, ”But I was just wondering, since you seem to be interested in herbs latley…” “Do you want to be a medicine cat?” “Yes, I really really do!” Robinpaw almost shouted the words, her eyes filled with excitement, “Ever since I saw Applebush giving herbs to you after the badger attack, I wanted to know how to heal too! I saw that I could serve Nightclan without having to fight in those horrible battles against badgers and foxes, and that group of rouges who call themselves Redclan. That’s why I got these herbs…I was going give them to Applebush when I asked her if I could be her apprentice.” I never really knew Robinpaw wanted to become medicine cat apprentice, I thought to myself. ”Don’t worry; I’m sure you will be able to become medicine cat apprentice,” I replied. “You really think so? Thanks Eaglemoon! You’re the best!” she said. ”So, you want to become medicine cat apprentice?” her older sister Blizzardpaw interrupted, “I always thought you would become a warrior with me.” Blizzardpaw’s expression was happy and sad at the same time. “But it’s your choice, not mine,” she added quickly. “At least we will always be in the same clan,” Robinpaw added, looking relieved. Blizzardpaw quickly muttered something under her breath I couldn’t hear. “What did you say?” I questioned. ”Nothing!” She replied quickly. She was looking very suspicious. “Come on,” I said, not questioning her further, “Let’s go home.” Chapter 6 "We're hungry!" I could hear the kits whine form across the camp. "Stop whining, your mother will be back soon with food," Robinpaw assured the kits from the medicine cat's den. I looked at the tortoiseshell she-cat as she came out of the den, and it seemed like only yesterday I was at the ceremony... (flashback) "We have gathered at the highledge today for a special reason," I meowed, "Applebush, please come forward." Applebush emerged from the crowd and sat down next to the highledge. Then she began to speak. "Cats of Nightclan, as you know I will not be around forever, so it's time I took on an apprentice. I have chose a cat who has shown loyalty and helpfulness. Your next medicine cat shall be...Robinpaw," Applebush meowed. Robinpaw stepped out of the crowd to join her new mentor. "Robinpaw, do you accept the position of apprentice of Applebush?" I asked. "I do," Robinpaw replied confidently. "Then at the half moon you must travel to the Star Rocks to be accepted by Moonclan," Applebush continued. "The good wishes of all Nightclan go with you," I finished. "Robinpaw! Robinpaw! Robinpaw!" the crowd chanted, swarming around the she-cat. All except for Heronpaw, who seemed rather annoyed... (end of flashback) I was jolted out of my reminiscing by Heronpaw's angry voice in the medicine cat's den. What could he have his fur so ruffled about? I walked over to the medicine cat's den. Time to find out what this was all about.... Chapter 7 “Hey, it’s my choice and you will just have to live with it!” Robinpaw’s angry voice sounded from the medicine cat’s den. “But don’t you see? We could have been awesome together!” Heronpaw replied, and spat at he walked out of the den. “What was all that about?” I asked as I walked into the den. “Oh it was nothing.. Heronpaw is just angry because I became medicine cat and apparently he “liked” me..” she replied, rolling her eyes. “OK, well just tell me if you need any help or something, I’m always here for you if you are having trouble.” I said “OK, thanks Eaglemoon!” Robinpaw smiled. “One more thing.. well..” I “Spit it out!” Robinpaw suddenly growled. “I don’t have all day.” “Well, I figured you being medicine cat and all, you should know this. I got a prophecy, it said ‘Something is coming that will change Nightclan forever.’ Do you know what it means?” I meowed. Robinpaw shook her head. “Well, nothing other than a danger is coming. Maybe you should ask Applebush,” replied Robinpaw. “OK, thanks, I will. See you later!” I called out as I trotted away. “You too!” she finished. “What are you doing in there, Eaglemoon? Are you hurt?” Applebush greeted me with concern as I came out. “No, I’m fine. I was just talking to Robinpaw,” I replied. “You know, you shouldn’t try to meddle with medicine cats-” “Whoa NO! I was just concerned about her because I heard yelling! Seriously! I definitely wasn’t trying to find anything out about a prophecy or anything!” I shouted, cutting her off. “...I think we need to have a talk,” Applebush said. “Fine,” I sighed. I followed Applebush out of camp and into the field, my stomach in knots. What could the prophecy mean? I only hoped Applebush would understand the mysterious words more than I did, or Nightclan could be doomed for disaster. Chapter 8 “Okay, so, what were you talking with Robinpaw about?” Applebush turned and faced me. ‘Umm well I just-” “You know what I mean," she interrupted. “Uh. Okay fine. I had a prophecy, where Stormmoon came to me, and she said, 'Something is coming that will change Nightclan forever',” I finished. “I don’t know what it means, I was hoping you might.” Applebush looked thoughtful. “Well, we must prepare for a danger even though it is very unclear what it may be,” Applebush replied. "Other than that, we can only wait." ..... ''Wow, that prophecy helped sooo much! ''I thought sarcastically to myself. I climbed on top the high ledge, thinking of what to say to my clan. “All cats old enough to clean their own pelt, gather here under the high ledge!” I yelled. “I wonder what it it is this time!” Oneear scowled. Once most of the cats were there, I began. “I am afraid to say, I have gotten a bad prophecy from our ancestors. It is: Something is coming that will change Nightclan forever” Gasps erupted from the crowd. Blizzardpaw mumbled something I couldn’t quite catch. Odd. ”I know this may be a bit shocking, but we must prepare for the worst. From now on there will be an additional second day-patrol, and we will try and speed up training for apprentices,” I meowed. Sparrowpaw and Blizzardpaw exchanged an excited glance, as Pinejaw and Leopardclaw (their mentors) groaned. “That is all.” Everycat gradually walked back to their nests, and I jumped off of the high ledge. Suddenly, a feeble voice sounded behind me. “Wait! Help me!” I turned to stare at the wrangled gray tom crawling up to me. “Who-” Then I was interrupted. “Worm? What are you-” I stared at the source of the voice, a white cat behind me, none other than Blizzardpaw. He covered his mouth, saying only one thing. “Mouse dung.” Chapter 9 Coming Soon